American Girl
by byunxbaekhyun
Summary: She wasn't into anything cool like her friends, she didn't go shopping or gawked over boy bands, she prefered to stay at home and study for the tests that her teachers will surprise them with. He was just a boy in a band, love to play music with his friends as they toured around the world. Didn't occur to him that he would fall for an American girl.
1. Prologue

Paris looks at herself as she fixes her glasses, she went to the bathroom after what she thought her time of month came, but it didn't. Just another false alarm. She sighs as she tightens her ponytail letting some of her brown locks fall, just some strands on the side to make it look good, to her standards. "You're just a nerd face it." She whispers to herself.

She leaves the bathroom, or restroom because english has so many terms you can call it either one, heading back to Anatomy class. She sits in the front alone as her teacher smiles at her. You're just a nerd to them, don't expect them to go easy on you, she thought.

As she looks at the board, she writes down everything the teacher says, even the jokes.

Baekhyun laughed as Sehun was trying to tell DO a joke but DO kept shaking his head. "I don't think he cares."

Chanyeol nudges his friend playfully. Baekhyun looked at him as he whispers something to him causing the boy to laugh. "You two are so immature."

"No we're very mature!" Baekhyun argues with a sly grin plastered on his face.

Sehun shakes his head. Chen lays on the ground as Kai tries to get his attention so he'll get off the ground. Baekhyun doesn't understand how his dream came true but he's grateful, he's very lucky to call his band members his friends.


	2. One

I groan as I try to make my dog stop barking. "You know barking at the mailman isn't going to solve anything Cory." I said to my corgi while throwing a pillow on my head.

It's Saturday yet my dog thinks it's fine to bark at the mailman early, I just want to sleep. I jump out of bed as Cory started whole jumping at my bedroom window. I stomp over picking him up, I open my door pushing him out of my room once I put him down. Great now I have no choice but to get dressed. I sigh as I open my close door, which slides, grabbing blue jeans and my pink shirt with my black vest to go with it, well some people call it a jacket but whatever. I tied the vest into a knot, it's like the outfit Miley Cyrus wears in season one on Hannah Montana. I brush my long brown locks sighing as it ends up being a poofy curly mess. I grab my glasses shoving them on my face, now shoes. I go downstairs to the shoe area putting on my black converse. "Do I look nice Cory?" I twirled.

He just sneezed at me as he laid down on the couch. I walk over getting off. "You know how mother feels when you're on the couch."

He just sneezes at me again as he wanders into the kitchen to his food and water dish. I plop on the couch grabbing the remote as I turn on Awkward. Halfway through the episode, my front door slams open. "Paris we're going to the mall."

I whined as my friend Allison pulls me off the couch. "I don't wanna."

She keeps pulling me until I fall off the couch, now she's dragging me to the front door. I whined more grabbing the wall. "Don't make me leave, I wanna stay and watch my show. It's my only lazy day I get."

She drops my foot going over to grab my hands. "That's why we're going to the mall."

"I hate the mall." I whine even more.

"Derek will be there."

"I don't care about Derek."

"Josh Dun will be there."

"I don't care about, who the fuck is Josh Dun?"

She gasps as she gently slaps my cheek. "The love of my life that's who."

"I thought you loved Channing Tatum?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well he's married but Josh is single."

I shake my head standing up. I smile as she feels accomplish, when she turns around I run back to the couch. "PARIS SYDNEY LONDON!"

I groan walking over to her as she grabs my wrist forcing me to leave my house. "You'll have fun."

I shook my head pouting. "I'm going to hell."

"The mall isn't hell."

I nodded my head fast. "And a demon is dragging me there."

She chuckles as she stops by her car pushing me in the passenger seat. "Buckle up."

"Can I get Chinese after this?"

She shrugs as she closes my door, that isn't an answer. I buckled up huffing as she gets in the car. I plug in my phone smiling as I hooked my phone up to the bluetooth in her car. I started playing For Life by EXO. "Paris no turn it off."

I smile singing along to the song. "Giving you my heart and soul!"

She groans driving to the mall. "Maeu Choeun!"

She shakes her head as I try to speak Korean. "Nappeun" She answers back.

I squeal clapping my hands. "You're learning."

"I only learned that so I can say it around you all the time because kpop sucks."

I slap her arm gasping. "You suck."

She parks as we arrive at the mall, I pout as she goes through the struggle again to bring me inside. She ends up calling Derek over to pick me up. I scream over kicking and slapping so he'll release me. "Paris stop it already. we're taking you shopping because you dress like a toddler."

I huff as he holds me while Allison picks out some outfits for me. "I'm not okay with this."

She buys everything as they drag me to so many stores ending up having Derek finally putting me down so he'll carry all the bags. She taps her chin as she asks for some contacts. My eyes widen fixing my glasses as they dropped down some. "I like my glasses actually."

She rolls her eyes as they try to put them on. I threw another fit, kicking and screaming. I don't have bad vision, I just can't see far away so I have glasses to fix that problem. Derek had to put the bags in the car so he could help hold me down. I whine as they win again taking off my glasses to put contacts in. "I don't like contacts!"

Seconds later I blinked, irritated that they're actually in but kinda liking them. Allison smiles as she hands me a mirror. I groan taking it as I look at myself, my brown locks on my side as my mocha eyes pop, I'm used to wearing glasses. I tilt my head some to make sure this is me. I'm still not okay with this. I give them back the mirror as she drags me off to the beauty store. I groan as she buys makeup, I don't like makeup. I don't even have acne because I don't wear makeup and I take care of my skin. While she has an employee help apply makeup on me, out of the corner of my eye I saw this boy, he had the same features as the guy from the band I love. I can't think of his name particularly but he was there. He was look at eyeliner. When Allison drags me over, after thanking the employee, to the eyeliner and I was by him. I look at him my mouth open. He looks over at me smiling. "Hi?"

I tried to say something but nothing can come out of my mouth. "Paris stop staring at the guy."

I shook my head facing to Allison as she applies some makeup. Derek decided to wait outside, he thought this was too much for him even though he was fine going in Victoria's Secret with us. When we finished, whatever Allison was trying to accomplish, we met back up with Derek who was sitting on a bench. He stood up walking over to us. "Does she look good?"

Derek nods. "I'm surprise."

I couldn't believe I saw him though, it was unbelievable. "Guys I just saw Baekhyun."


	3. Two

We went to a Japanese restaurant instead because Derek doesn't like eating Chinese, he prefers Japanese. I don't mind honestly, I both love them. "You couldn't see him, are you sure it was him?"

I groan staring a Allison. "You act like it's impossible to see a celebrity in LA."

She shakes her head. "Well he's a Korean celebrity, just think about it."

I sigh as I lean towards my friend who was sitting across the table with Derek beside her. "I saw Baekhyun in the mall shopping for eyeliner."

She grimaces. "Guys shouldn't wear eyeliner though, it makes them look girly."

Derek nudges Allison, Allison can't help it but sometimes she can be homophobic or transphobic because of the way she was raised, she tries to love everyone equally but sometimes that side slips out. She hates it but it's just part of her I guess you can say. My parents don't care honestly because my cousin is gay and transgender, so I grew up loving everyone no matter what their sexuality is or gender is. "Because he's hot with eyeliner on duh." I said eating a shrimp.

Suddenly a loud group of people were laughing, Derek groans looking at them. Derek is half Japanese and half Korean so his parents own this restaurant, he prefers Japanese more because his parents don't like Chinese for some odd reason. Derek's mom is Korean while his father is Japanese, they thought him to speak English as his first language before teaching him Korean and Japanese. He was the one who taught me Korean when I wanted to learn badly, Allison could careless because she rather learn spanish, she's latino. She has long blonde hair with brown eyes. I'm plain old american though, yeah I have some hispanic in me but like 5% hispanic, the rest I'm plain old american girl. It's not fair though, I want something unique about me like my best friends are different and unique but I'm not. I feel like Riley in Girl Meets World. "Can they shut up?" Derek mumbles.

Allison stands up. "Paris and I can take care of it."

I raise an eyebrow. "We can?"

"Paris his parents were nice enough to give us jobs here, the best we can do it make sure customers like that, learn some god damn manners." She drags me over to the table.

I whine a little to myself, I don't like being mean to people except my friends. She groans. "Not this again."

She drags me over to dropping me by their table as she flips her hair looking at the people, they stopped laughing looking at her before looking down at me, then I saw him again. I jumped up pointing at him. "You!"

He points at himself. "Me?"

His friends all looked over at him. "What did you do now Baekhyun."

He shrugs looking at me. "I don't even know."

Allison pulls me away some standing in front of me. "Ignore her, wait Baekhyun? Paris is this the Baekhyun you saw at the mall?"

I stood beside her nodding my head as I squint my eyes at him. "Yes it is."

Baekhyun's eyes widen as a smirk appears on his face. "It must be a coincidence we keep running into each other."

"Don't smirk at me." I scrunch my nose up staring at the boy.

He licks his lips shrugging. "Did we do something wrong ma'am?"

I look over to see Chen asking this, I look over at Allison as she stares at them all. She groans walking off. I tilt my head as she leaves. I turn back to the 9 boys who are were looking at me. I chuckled to myself as I fiddled with my hair chasing after Allison. "You left me!"

"Paris stay over there." She says pushing me back.

I huff going back to the boys. "You might as well sit with us if you're just gonna stand there." Chanyeol offers.

Baekhyun scoots over so I could sit down, I nervously sat beside him not knowing what to say to them. Baekhyun raises his hand some as a waiter comes over. "Order something, we'll pay."

I slowly nod as I noticed who was coming over. "Paris why aren't you with Derek? Who are these boys? Sweetheart what are you doing?"

I shrugged looking up at Derek's mom. "Sorry ma'am, Allison told me to stay over here."

The boys looked at me strangely as I talked to his mother. "Do you want me to bring your food over?"

I shrugged as I looked at my lap. She smiles going over to get my stuff bringing it back to me. "Kamsamnida."

She nods walking off. "You know her?" Suho asks.

"Forget that, you speak Korean?" Baekhyun asks.

I feel like a fans dream come true, hanging with your idols. "Yeah that was Derek's mother and she's Korean, they taught me the language."

They all smiled at me nodding. "Well Paris correct?"

I nodded. "Well we have a concert tonight if you and your friends want to come."

My eyes widen as I saw Suho handing me three V.I.P tickets. I took them gently. "Taedani Kamsamnida."

He smiles. "Cheonmaneyo."

I put them away finishing my meal as Derek comes over to drag me away from the boys, I waved goodbye as we went to the car. "We get to see EXO tonight!"

Allison shakes her head. "Are you going to date them next?"

"No they probably only date Korean girls anyways."

Derek shakes his head as he hugs us goodbye. "I'm going to go work, ee you at the concert. You still have 6 hours until that happens."

He walks inside as I turned towards. "What do you want to do until then?"

She groans pushing me towards the car. "I'm taking a nap."

I smile getting in the car. "Good idea."

I can't believe I got to talk to them and got tickets to see them tonight.


End file.
